


These Small Hours, These Little Wonders

by Sheena_Is_A_Punk_Rocker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And needed to fix it, F/M, Fix It Fic, I'm still upset about chapter 16, omera has all the braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Is_A_Punk_Rocker/pseuds/Sheena_Is_A_Punk_Rocker
Summary: “We split into two parties,” Bo-Katan says.“I go alone,” Din replies.Omera places her hand on his pauldron. “I'm coming with you.”He turns to her. “No I can't let you do that. I can't keep you safe.”She looks directly into his visor and says quietly, “He's my son too.”-----OR, a fix it fic where Omera is part of the rescue crew because she's the one with the braincells who thinks to ask Luke who the hell he is and where is he taking their tiny gremlin.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	These Small Hours, These Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> BIG shoutout to TheHeartOfAMandalorian for being the bestest beta ever!

“We split into two parties,” Bo-Katan says.

“I go alone,” Din replies.

Omera places her hand on his pauldron. “I'm coming with you.”

He turns to her. “No I can't let you do that. I can't keep you safe.”

She looks directly into his visor and says quietly, “He's my son too.”

He's quiet for several seconds before sighing. “Okay.” He addresses the rest of the group. “Omera and I go alone.”

“Fine,” Bo-Katan says, before laying out the rest of the plan.

Omera can tell that the other Mandalorian doesn't like her, and the feeling is mutual. She's glad to have her and Koska helping them but their priority is clearly not on actually rescuing Grogu. But she doesn't need Bo-Katan's approval anyway. Din knows perfectly well what she's capable of—it's why she's on this rescue mission to begin with.

Once everyone is on board with the plan they've set in place, they all start disembarking _Slave I_ in order to board the _lambda_ shuttle they've commandeered. Before Omera can follow, Din reaches out and grabs her hand to stop her. She turns to look at him and he squeezes her hand harder. She squeezes back and steps closer to him. She glances at the open hatch to make sure no one is around before reaching her hands up to touch the sides of Din's helmet. She pauses there, staring into his visor as she waits for a signal from him. After several seconds, he grants permission with a nod and his hands reach out to grab her waist—pulling her closer to him.

She slowly removes the helmet and her heart breaks at the pained look on his face. She sets the helmet on the nearest seat and reaches up to cup Din's jaw in her hands. “Listen to me,” she tells him. “This is going to work. We're going to get our son back, I promise.”

His grip on her waist tightens and he squeezes his eyes shut. Omera rolls up onto her toes to press her forehead against his and she strokes his cheek with her thumb to encourage him to relax.

Eventually he loosens his hold around her waist and lets out a deep breath. She pulls back to look into his warm brown eyes. “Are you okay now?”

Din nods and leans down to kiss her softly. “Thank you,” he mumbles against her lips.

She pulls him into a deeper kiss and they both let themselves get lost in it for a minute. Din pulls back first and nods. “Okay, let's do this.”

Omera smiles and reaches for his helmet.

* * *

Omera and Din sneak through the corridors of the light cruiser, blasters at the ready. Din pulls her back into alcoves to avoid stormtroopers and one protocol droid and all she can think about is that they're running out of time to neutralize the dark troopers.

And then it happens. One of the dark troopers manages to escape and she watches in horror as Din gets tossed around like a rag doll. The only thing keeping him alive is his beskar and her blaster is absolutely useless against the superpowered droid. She's hitting it at point blank range and the blaster bolts aren't even making a dent.

She takes a deep breath and aims for the neck—that seems to be its weakest point. Finally, _that_ seems to do something. Unfortunately, that something is that the dark trooper stops punching Din and turns to face her.

Din takes the opportunity to grab the beskar spear and while Omera is dodging blaster bolts, he stabs it in the neck—dispatching it _finally—_ before collapsing onto the floor.

Din groans in pain as he stands up. He'd taken a pretty hard beating and Omera makes a mental note to check him over for any internal bleeding once this is all over. She runs over to him and helps him stand. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“ _I'm_ fine. What about _you_?”

“I'll live,” he says, with one of his characteristic huffs of amusement. Omera can't find it in her to laugh with him.

She hugs him gently, mindful of his possible injuries. “Don't scare me like that.”

He loops an arm around her waist and rests his helmet on the top of her head. “I'll try not to.”

Then he's aiming his blaster somewhere behind her and shooting a stormtrooper, which is their signal to keep moving.

They make it to the brig without further incident. Din takes out one of the stormtroopers standing guard outside and she gets the other one. He holds up one hand. “Stay right here.”

She keeps watch but then she hears a voice that makes her blood run cold. She's never heard it before but instinctively she knows it belongs to Moff Gideon.

“All I wanted was to study his blood,” she hears him casually remark, and all she can see is white hot rage. What had he _done_ to their baby?

While Omera is busy envisioning putting a blaster bolt right between the evil bastard's eyes, she hears a crash of something hitting beskar and leaps out of the way just in time for Din and Gideon to come barreling through the door. Din is using his vambraces and jetpack to block as Gideon swings the darksaber wildly. He's clearly not a swordsman.

Din's visor meets her eyes and he subtly jerks his head towards the brig. She understands immediately and darts through the door while Din duels with Gideon. Her heart breaks at what she sees. Grogu looks even smaller than she remembers, sitting on that bench with shackles around his tiny wrists. He stares up at her with sad dark eyes and holds his hands out. He coos sadly.

Omera runs across the room and scoops him up into her arms. She can't free him just yet, but she can comfort him. He cuddles closer to her and whimpers softly. She presses a kiss to his fuzzy green head and rocks him gently. “You're safe now,” she croons. “Mama's got you. We're gonna get you out of here.”

She hears something clatter to the ground outside and then hears Din call out, “You can come out now.”

Gideon is kneeling on the ground, a set of binder cuffs around his wrists. Omera turns to the body of one of the stormtroopers they'd dispatched and quickly finds the key to release Grogu from his shackles.

He perks up as soon as his hands are free and he coos and reaches out to his father. Din takes him from Omera's arms and holds him close. “Hey kid,” he says softly.

Omera smiles at the scene in front of her and then spies Gideon trying to make a run for it while Din is distracted. She aims her blaster and shoots—right into his leg. He yowls in pain and Omera smirks. Cara had said she needed him alive. She said nothing about him being incapacitated.

Din lets out an amused huff. “Nice shot.”

She can tell he's smirking under his helmet.

* * *

“Come little one,” the mysterious stranger says. The mysterious stranger who had singlehandedly dispatched an entire platoon of dark troopers. He holds his hand out to Grogu.

“He doesn't want to go with you,” Din says, when the little one makes no move towards the mysterious stranger.

“He wants your permission.”

Grogu looks at the stranger and then looks up at Din and Omera and coos. Din picks him up and cradles him gently. “Well, I...guess this is it, buddy. He's one of your kind.”

Omera knows Din well enough to know he doesn't _actually_ want to give the child up. He only _just_ started thinking of him as his son. She knows his task was to bring him to a Jedi but surely circumstances had changed.

While Din is having his moment with Grogu, Omera turns to the stranger and demands, “Who exactly are you? And where are you taking him?”

“My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm a Jedi that heard the call this little one sent out. I'm here to answer it.”

She opens her mouth to protest further but Din stops her. “Omera, it's okay. This needs to happen.”

She turns to Din and then asks Skywalker, “Can we have a moment alone with him?”

“Of course.” The Jedi steps aside and gestures to the open blast doors.

They stop at the end of the hallway, just in front of the turbolift. Din is cradling Grogu gently and she knows without even seeing his face that he's fighting back tears. She's fighting them back too.

She looks down at the little one in Din's arms and reaches out to stroke one of his big green ears. He tilts his head and coos. She rests a hand on Din's pauldron. “We don't _have_ to do this, you know.”

He turns his helmet towards her and says quietly. “We have to. He's too powerful, and I can't train him. You heard what the Jedi said. He won't be safe until he masters his abilities.”

She sighs. She knows he's right. Din had told her what the other Jedi had told him on Corvus—how Grogu's attachment to Din made him vulnerable.

The little one reaches up with one tiny claw to touch his helmet and Din pauses for several seconds. Finally, he reaches up with one hand to grip the rim of the helmet, and then slowly lifts it up.

Grogu coos and reaches up to touch Din's cheek and Omera sees the tears he's barely holding back before he closes his eyes—just savoring this moment in time. After several moments, he opens his eyes and says, “Okay pal. It's time to go. We'll see each other again. I _promise_.”

Din doesn't make promises lightly, she knows. He has every intention of tracking their son down eventually. The thought puts a smile on her face, even as the tears she'd been holding back fall freely.

Din wraps an arm around her and pulls her in close. Grogu reaches out for her and she grabs his tiny claw in her hand. Then she leans down to softly kiss his forehead.

There's no more putting off the inevitable. It's time. Din dons his helmet once more and they make their way back to the bridge. Din sets Grogu down on the ground but the little one makes no move to go. Instead he hugs his father's leg and coos.

Omera smiles sadly. “It's okay, sweetheart.”

That seems to be what the child needs to hear because he then tentatively waddles over to the Jedi. He stops halfway, and babbles something unintelligible to either adult. The Jedi, however, listens intently. Then he nods solemnly and says, “You're right, I'll tell them.” Then he addresses Din and Omera. “He asked me to tell you two that he'll miss you, but you'll see him again. And he's right. I should have mentioned this earlier but I _do_ let family visit my students. In fact, I encourage it. The old Jedi order didn't believe in attachments, but I don't agree with that. I promise you, you _will_ see each other again.”

Omera hears Din exhale shakily from under his helmet and she reaches over to grip his hand tightly. He squeezes hers back just as tightly. “Thank you,” he says, just loud enough for the Jedi to hear him, and then says, “Bye buddy, see you soon.”

Grogu coos and tilts his head. It makes Omera smile. “Goodbye sweetheart,” she says.

The little one, satisfied now that his parents know that he'll see them again, toddles the rest of the way to the Jedi, who scoops him up. “May the Force be with you,” Skywalker says with a nod. And then he turns to head back towards the turbolift with Grogu in tow. The child looks over the Jedi's shoulder and Din and Omera watch as he lifts one tiny claw to wave at them.

Din wraps an arm around her to hold her close and she rests her head on his shoulder. It's a bittersweet moment, but Omera knows it needed to happen. They'll see their son again—she just has to keep telling herself that.


End file.
